


when you smile (i want to capture it in a picture)

by pepigyeom



Series: the sun shines brighter when you are around [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, angst (???), decades later n i still dont know how to tag, i feel warmth spreading through my body just hearing their names in the same sentence, jackjae, there isnt enough of the power sunshine duo, this is completely fictional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepigyeom/pseuds/pepigyeom
Summary: You’re a sweet angel; you fit me better than my favourite sweater.





	

The night sky was clear, plenty of stars could be seen and even the moon was visible. And on top of that Jackson couldn’t get the image of the guy he so, so deeply fell in love with out of his head.

There haven’t been enough occasions for Jackson to be able to say he _knew_ the guy. The only thing Jackson knew was, all the people who did know him were beyond lucky.

 

 

Jackson worked as a bartender in the coffee shop the younger boy came to every day during his one hour break of university, at least that was what Jackson _assumed_.

Jackson would act the same each and every day, he knew the (only slightly) taller’s order by heart, but he always asked for the it instead.

He even knew all the details and when someone else took care of the guy’s order, Jackson would mentally go “ _no, not like this you idiot. He likes it best with a total of four ice cubes instead of two_.”

He would always ask “what’s your name, then?” A genuine smile would be proudly plastered on his face and grow every single time the soft, angelic voice said “Youngjae.” In reality, though, Jackson would’ve already written the name by then– he often even added emojis next to it.

The sweet sound of Youngjae’s voice never left Jackson’s mind and he hoped for Youngjae to record himself reading Jackson’s favourite book so Jackson could have an excuse for listening to that recording for the rest of his life.

 

He lay on his back, his eyes slowly started feeling heavier with every breath he took. He probably would have fallen asleep if it wasn’t for his late shift that night. He hadn’t seen Youngjae for several days it would almost be a week by that day- because Jackson always had to cover the later shifts lately.

He grumpily stood up to get ready and (unusual for Jackson) walked with a frown on his face, due to not being motivated at all, to work.

 

 

The first time Youngjae saw Jackson was when the younger entered the coffee shop after his art lesson– art was one of his majors. Youngjae would’ve usually went to a coffee shop closer to his university if it wasn’t for the black haired guy who took his breath away. 

Youngjae immediately wanted to _draw_ the boy, feeling inspired simply by his way of existing. The way he would laugh loudly- it was the most high pitched sound Youngjae had ever heard in his life, but it sounded so angelic. 

He went in that day ordering his usual order and receiving the most beautiful smile, teeth showing and eyes getting smaller, by the smaller boy. 

Youngjae was completely head over heels even though he didn’t even _properly_ talk to the guy (yet). 

 

Every single time the younger would come in, Jackson would have the same smile plastered on his face and Youngjae didn’t know how to express his gratitude for the positivity he spread.

“ _Today was really stressful, all my classes are really tough lately and it’s so hard to stay awake during the lectures,_ ” (no one had to know he played video games all night long) “ _and your smile simply lifts my mood so much and I’m very thankful._ ” 

Youngjae would’ve said something similar to this, he went over it a billion times, if he wouldn’t have been such a coward. 

 

So he sat in his unassigned assigned seat (that magically always was free when he wanted to sit there) and stared and Jackson. Youngjae tried really desperately to draw all his features as accurately as possible. 

Even though lately Youngjae hardly ever saw him. The younger didn’t know whether Jackson left the shop or not, the only thing he knew was that his drawings got sloppier and he started disliking his usual order– additionally he didn’t stay there for too long anymore. 

His usual time to arrive there was 3:21 PM, sometimes he walked very slowly– especially when he was tired from playing all his video games– so he arrived at 3:27 PM. But he didn’t feel like going anymore, he hated to admit it, but he missed Jackson. 

He had to study for his upcoming exam and Youngjae usually would’ve went to the library (because of the atmosphere and the silence) but it was closed that day so he decided to go to the coffee shop.

 

 

Jackson didn’t know why, but his smile was only half hearted and barely covered his entire face anymore which worried himself so much to the point he started panicking. 

However, the boy arrived at his work and he looked extra tired– perhaps the lack of Youngjae’s presence got to him so badly– but he still dressed nicely and decided to do his hair; firstly to distract from his tired face and secondly to make himself look even more fancy. 

He served a bunch of people who were either stressed out but relieved Jackson was there to get rid of all the stress or completely tired they mixed up their own orders several times– which Jackson understood and didn’t think poorly of. After the what seemed like five thousandth person walking into the shop, Jackson’s breath hitched. 

Youngjae came in, backpack half-heartedly thrown over his back, black hair lazily hanging over his forehead– it caused him to look smaller than he actually was– and he wore a (very) oversized jumper. The sleeves were long enough for one hand to be covered by it when at the same time his other sleeve was rolled up.

The older almost jumped around the whole shop to express his happiness to see the guy again; his smile widened and he suddenly felt so much more at ease while serving the customers.

Trying to sound and come across calm as well as unfazed, Jackson asked “hello how may I help you?” 

His body betrayed him though. Jackson’s more like unusually bright smile was evident and his voice sounded more excited than any other day. “What’re you so happy about?” Youngjae asked, wearing a genuinely polite and interested smile.

_Now or never._

Scratching his neck, Jackson looked at the other one across him. “I haven’t seen you in a long time, I’m glad we’re here at the same time.” The honest statement left Jackson’s lips and he could’ve sworn there was a blush forming on Youngjae’s face when he smiled to the ground.

“You missed me?” Youngjae shyly whispered. This has been the most words they’ve ever shared with each other. Jackson nodded, causing Youngjae’s heart to skip a beat and in that particular second Jackson was convinced Youngjae blushed.

“You’re really cute, you look cuter today than usually.” It was only a whisper; only a few words. But it was the beginning of something beautiful.


End file.
